


First Day Fix

by Mismatchedsocks01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatchedsocks01/pseuds/Mismatchedsocks01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner wasn't sure what he had expected of his first college class, but it certainly wasn't bonding with an enigmatic stranger over energy drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on my last fic, I hope this one is okay.

Aaron Hotchner was not having a good day. It was his first day of his freshman year of college and his first ever class was at seven in the morning. He had gotten up at six – fifteen, gotten washed and ready for the day, had breakfast and mentally prepared himself for the day ahead, double and triple checking the contents of his backpack before setting off across to the campus at six – forty, Thermos full of coffee in hand.

Despite his best attempts, he had arrived in the auditorium five minutes early instead of the fifteen he had hoped for – damned DC traffic – and took his seat, getting ready for the start of his college career. His future. He was so busy making everything just so that he didn't realise the room had gone from half empty to nearing full capacity until a huff was released as someone flopped into the seat beside him, mumbling under their breath as they straightened in their chair and pulled their things from their bag.

Glancing over, Aaron saw a young man with soft-looking curly chestnut locks and large glasses hunched in the chair, clad in clothes more fitting of your stereotypical college professor than student and that did no justice to his slender frame, smoothing the edges of his angular features. As he watched, the man reached into a satchel that lay by his feet and retrieved his own Thermos, before also pulling out a can of Monster energy drink, pouring it into his coffee and swilling it around the flask to mix, before taking a sip and declaring “I'm going to die” and collapsing back in his chair once again.

*****      *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****

Spencer Reid had been having a very bad morning. His first day at this latest college and his alarm had broke, leaving him to wake up late and dash to class in a panic, thankful for having organised his bag and clothes the night before. He had arrived at the room just in time, slumping into the seat and mixing his ‘brain fuel’. He had just taken a sip and slumped back in his seat, muttering to himself about his impending doom when a deep chuckle from his left caused him to look up and he found himself pinned by a dark gaze. Looking over at the man, he saw the crinkles around his eyes that showed his amusement at the scene before him, took in the dark hair that was neatly slicked into place, the faint dimples, the charming smile. Spencer felt himself flushing under the scrutiny and the other man noticed, averting his gaze and clearing his throat before introducing himself.

“Aaron Hotchner.” The other man stated. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that’s just an unusual mix you've got there.” He finished with a nod towards the cup clasped firmly within Spencer’s grip.

“Spencer Reid,” he replied, coughing nervously, “And it’s okay, it is a bit of an odd combination.”

“A bit?” Aaron questioned, amusement glinting in his eyes.

“Hey!” exclaimed Spencer in mock indignation, trying bland failing to conceal his quiet laughter. “So, are you looking forward to this semester?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied, “I'm glad to be at college, and I'm looking forward to all of my new classes. I take it you are too? Or are you too busy dying? I thought that was only supposed to happen before midterms.” He joked.

“Hey, why not make it a permanent fixture? It’ll save time later.” Spencer joked back, smiling slightly. It had been a while since someone had talked to him properly, had joked with him. It was nice. And it certainly didn't hurt that this someone was particularly good-looking.

For Aaron, it had been a while since he’d felt so at ease, so relaxed. And if those big doe eyes peering up at him from underneath that unruly hair sent chills up and down his spine, where was the harm in that?

As the professor came in to start the lecture, both vowed to get to know their enigmatic neighbours better. After all, college was about finding yourself, and maybe, just maybe, they could find that together.


End file.
